What Was Their Relationship?
by bsgroxmysox
Summary: Cal ponders over the complexities of his and Gillian's relationship. Spoilers for 2x16 - Delinquent  A change from my usual fluffiness.


**I wrote this after watching the end of Delinquent but decided not to post it. After watching last night's ep (Headlock), Cal said something that I had written here so I decided that it was ok to post. Hopefully you agree! Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**

Cal twirled in his office chair, boredom overwhelming him as he tried to pass the time before he had to collect Emily. The thought of his little girl taking her driving test caused his heart to constrict almost painfully. Not able to face the idea of his baby growing up, he turned his attention back to the events that took place during their recent case.

Another pang to his chest as he relived those terrifying moments after Gillian had called him that night. The tremor in her voice as she tried to convey what had happened shook his usually calm and arrogant demeanour until he was a trembling mess, rushing into her house and calling out for her, praying she was alright.

Their relationship had always been a strange one. Both married when they first met, they gradually grew closer over the years until they were inseparable. Knowing what the other was thinking, not because of their science but because after spending so much time together, they'd learned how the other thought and felt.

Zoe had shown jealousy of his closeness to Gillian towards the end of their marriage but he had made sure his wife knew it was simply a professional relationship. And that's all it had been. Now though...

Cal sighed, pushing himself up from the chair in an effort to clear his head. Worries about his relationship with Gillian were becoming a lot more frequent lately. Had been since the night he spent at her house after the Matheson case.

It said a lot about their relationship that after a life-threatening experience he hadn't jumped into that girl's bed, god knows she was willing, but instead had settled for sleeping alone so long as he was under the same roof as Gillian. No, not settled; wanted. He had wanted to stay at Gillian's, just to be near her.

Cal thrust his hands into his pockets and sauntered over to the window that looked onto the Lightman Group corridor. From here he could see barely see into her office. She was at her desk, filling in some files. Probably covering for the paperwork he sometimes left untouched. He smirked as he realised she was always covering for him.

_She had lied to Emily for him, so he wouldn't have to._

_She didn't call the police after being attacked, so he wouldn't get into trouble for breaking Ava out._

_She picked up the slack on his paper work._

She did everything for him; what did he give back? Cal tried to think of any reason why she was so good to him but all he could come up with were ways in which he had hurt her.

_His tumultuous relationship with Zoe._

_The way he behaved in Vegas, especially with Poppy._

_His constant antics putting her in danger._

She had no reason to be so good to him and yet she was. She exuded goodness; the yin to his yang. That still didn't answer the question of what was their relationship. Was there something more romantic there?

She was beautiful, that was for sure. There were days when she strolled into the office in one of her form fitting outfits and Cal struggled to find his breath. He especially loved when she wore her hair back in a ponytail, something about that was just so..._cute_.

If they were to pursue a romantic relationship, would it work out? They worked well together professionally and had spent a lot of time together outside of work also so personally they meshed also. Both found each other attractive; he had seen some of the looks she sent him, he was a human lie detector after all.

His attention was diverted as he a flash of white caught his eye and he spotted Dr. Burns making his way towards Gillian's office, flowers in hand. Ah yes, the man who had the hots for Foster. Cal watched enthralled as Burnsy lifted his hand to knock on the door before Gillian slowly raised her head, surprised at who she found there.

The smile that lit up her face nearly knocked Cal over. He honestly didn't know how Burns stayed standing. If she flashed those pearly whites like that at Cal he would be on the floor breathless and at her mercy.

Instead that smile was aimed at the youth psychologist with the flowers. That was better, she deserved better than Cal gave her. Maybe Burnsy would be nice to her. He already bought her flowers which was more than Cal had done.

No, Cal being romantically involved with Gillian would never work. He'd hurt her, unintentionally of course, but nonetheless she deserved better. So what was the answer to that question he continuously asked himself: What was their relationship?

She was his best friend. He had no doubt that he was hers as well and maybe that's all they'd ever be. As he watched her stand up and cross the room to accept the flowers he knew that would be ok. He wanted to be in her life no matter what capacity the relationship.

Dragging his hand from his pocket he checked his watch; time to pick up Emily. He grabbed his keys from the desk and ducked out of the building, avoiding Gillian's office as he did, and turned his attentions back to his little girl who was about to get her driving license; hopefully.

* * *

**Please review! I love hearing what everyone thinks :D**


End file.
